dool_days_of_our_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Rogers
Ben Rogers '''(born '''Oliver Weston) a fictional character from the original NBC Daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. In the summer of 2013, Soap Opera Digest reported that Days had put out two separate casting calls, one of which was for the role of Ben. In February 2014, it was reported that actor and country singer Justin Gaston, known for his appearance on the television series Nashville Star, had been cast in the contract role of Ben. Gaston filmed his first scenes in October 2013 and was slated to debut on February 26, 2014. During the week of April 7, 2014, rumors circulated that Gaston had been replaced by actor Rob Wilson but neither the actors nor the show commented on the rumor. On April 14, 2014, Soap Opera Digest confirmed the rumor and reported that Gaston was indeed replaced by Wilson, known for being the first male model on The Price Is Right and for his portrayal of Peter Cortlandt in the short-lived online reboot of the ABC Daytime drama All My Children. Wilson started filming in late January 2014 when the series celebrated its renewal. Wilson was slated to debut in May 2014. The original casting call described Ben as being in his early to mid-20s, a “gorgeous, Caucasian, country boy.” He is supposed to be Midwestern or Southern. The casting notice also described Ben as “utterly charming” due to his “honest sincere approach to life and love.” The producers looked for actors with a musical background. According to Soap Central, musical talent was not a requirement for those auditioning for the role. Ben was also said to have a "slight southern accent". Crimes and Misdeeds *Punched Rafe when he learned that Rafe had cheated on Jordan (August 2014) Character History Ben Rogers applied for a job at Club TBD in February 2014. But, it was clear that he was in Salem for something else - his sister, Jordan. He and Jordan frequently spoke of the secret they share and how it wasn't safe for them to stay in Salem. But, Ben was adamant to stay in order to protect Jordan. While working at Club TBD, he met Abigail Deveraux. The two struck up a flirtation. When Ben saw Nick and Abigail arguing, he stepped in to defend Abigail, saying that a man never had a right to put his hands on a woman. Abigail and Ben grew closer after that. He even supported her the night Nick was shot and he accompanied her to E.J. and Sami's wedding. Around the same time, Jordan told Ben that she needed to come clean with Rafe about her past. Ben was supportive of Jordan, but was still nervous that "he" would find them. The "he" Ben was referring to was their father, Clyde. Jordan and Ben (back then known as Tammy Sue and Ollie) fled from their abusive father in Poplar Bluff, MO and hid all over the country trying to avoid him. But thanks to Kate's vendetta against Jordan, Kate tracked down Clyde and told him that Jordan and Ben were in Salem. Clyde came to track them down. Jordan and Ben were not happy to see Clyde. But, Ben promised to protect Jordan. Ben also stood by Abigail when the news came out that months before Ben came to town, Abigail had an affair with E.J. DiMera. Ben told Abigail that what happened in her past was in her past and did not effect their future. Category:Days of our lives characters